Morning Spar
by TarnianSundown
Summary: (IDW/MTMTE/Dark Cybertron) - Una mañana cualquiera en la vida del Capitán Orión Pax: Levantarse, ir a trabajar, observar embobado mientras un Senador bonito barre el suelo con su cara durante sus lecciones de autodefensa...Esperen, ¿Qué?


**Disclaimer:** Sólo poseo la historia. Los personajes pertenecen a sus respectivos dueños/creadores (Hasbro, Takara, etc…)

* * *

 **Pairing:**

 ***** Capitán Orion Pax/Senador Shockwave

 **Otros personajes** :

 _ ***Enforcers:**_ Roller, Whirl (mencionado)

 _ ***Outliers:**_ Damus (mencionado), Skids (mencionado), Trailbreaker (mencionado), Windcharger (mencionado), Scoop (mencionada)

 _ ***Otros:**_ Ratchet

* * *

" _Finta, agacha, derech-¡OW!_ _¿¡Pero cómo chatarra se movió tan rápido!?"_

—¡Venga, Pax, aposté 25 shanix a que ganarías!

—¡Piérdete, Roller!

" _¿Por qué accedí a esto…?"_

Orión estaba muy seguro de que estaba al borde del sobrecalentamiento – y no de uno de los buenos –.

¿La razón?

Ese día luciendo una muy favorable – distractora – combinación de blanco, azul y dorado: El Senador Shockwave de Rodion.

Normalmente, durante sus entrenamientos con cualquiera de sus oficiales, el Capitán Pax medía estrictamente la fuerza y velocidad que empleaba, más que consiente del daño que un golpe o patada demasiado bien colocada podía terminar en la Clínica de Ratchet, con su viejo amigo gritándole a todo el personal de la Estación de Enforcer de Rodion suficientes expeditivos como para hacer ruborizar a la Vanguardia Primal en pleno.

" _¿Entrenamiento en combate? ¿Hay algo que no nos haya dicho, Senador…?"_

" _No recibo amenazas de muerte con el Energon de la mañana, si es lo que insinúas, Orión…Sólo, con todo lo que está pasando últimamente, me parece poco responsable de mi parte permitirme permanecer indefenso incluso en un altercado menor: Tensiones se están levantando en el Senado…"_

Orion no había esperado que el Senador presentara tal desafío: El nivel de habilidad que Shockwave desplegaba en su contra tras apenas un puñado de Ciclos Solares de instrucción era asombroso – y posiblemente comprometedor para su ego, si Roller seguía riéndose así desde las gradas superiores de la sala de entrenamiento –.

Para ser un político y un científico, Shockwave sabía encajar muy bien un golpe sin sacrificar una pulgada de la natural elegancia de los marcos aéreos.

—¡Maldición Pax, al menos una abolladura! Arrrgh, ¿Puedo cambiar mi apuesta, Ratchet?

—…

—Tomaré eso como un sí: ¡Tú puedes, Sonrisas!

" _Con amigos así, para que enemigos…"_

Y hablando de amigos, la atención de Orión – momentáneamente desviada a todas las patrullas que obligaría a tomar a Roller si no se callaba en los próximos Astrosegundos – volvió a centrarse – un poco demasiado – en la peligrosa cercanía que Shockwave ganó durante su distracción: El Enforcer tuvo que rodar fuera de su trayectoria en el último segundo para esquivar un rodillazo que le habría desencajado la máscara de combate.

Ganando terreno al notar la aún imperfecta defensa del Senador en sus puntos ciegos, Orión trató de emboscarlo por detrás de su ala derecha, lo que resultó en Shockwave recurriendo a un truco éticamente ambiguo: Usar la pierna que pretendía barrer las suyas para saltar y hacer amago de encender sus propulsores contra el pecho de su oponente.

Su estratagema funcionó y Orión – volando en adrenalina – se lanzó hacia atrás para evitar ser rostizado, dejando su costado izquierdo libre a la patada que Shockwave le encajó al girar en el último instante antes de tocar tierra tras su bromita.

Pero, aún con esas, el Senador tenía mucho que aprender de las artes bélicas:

Primera lección: Nunca mantengas más contacto físico del estrictamente necesario durante un mano-a-mano.

Un oponente inteligente siempre te volteará las cosas si cometes ese error de principiante.

Y, a pesar de todo su afamado genio, Shockwave carecía de los instintos propios de los marcos guerreros, exponiéndolo a equivocaciones como dudar al alejar su pierna tras patear a Orión, cosa que el Enforcer aprovechó para sujetarlo y llevárselo consigo en la caída.

—Oh…—Comentó Roller, observando a su jefe y al Senador residente de la estación desplomarse el uno sobre el otro, la risita victoriosa de Orión casi ahogando el suave chillido de sorpresa de Shockwave—¿Empate?—Preguntó volviéndose esperanzado hacia Ratchet.

El médico arqueó una ceja y extendió la mano—Paga, perdedor, ¿O prefieres ser el que les explique eso a Damus, Skids y Windcharger?—Puntualizó Ratchet, señalando vagamente hacia dónde Orión al parecer había decidido que su nueva vocación era la de colchón para Senadores haciendo puchero.

—Trailbreaker y Scoop los detendrían antes de que nada irremplazable sea destruido…—Ofreció dudoso el gigante, encogiéndose ante la expresión profesional de incredulidad de Ratchet.

—Teebs y la princesita cleptómana de Shockwave se encargarán de ocultar el cuerpo si no le ponemos fin al PDA frente a nosotros: ¡Muy bien, ustedes dos, suficiente!—Ladró Ratchet, dirigiéndose hacia el par aún tendido en el acolchado de la sala de entrenamiento—No necesitamos que esta estación se vuelva la comidilla de todos esos amarillistas que gustan de acosar al Senado.

Dos pares de ópticos azules le devolvieron la mirada al exasperado médico, unos culpables y los otros divertidos. Orión, sin embargo, le concedió ese punto a su viejo amigo y aflojó el abrazo en que tenía aprisionado a Shockwave, levantándolos a ambos hasta que el Senador estuvo sentado en su regazo mientras él mismo se sentaba de piernas cruzadas en el suelo. El puchero nunca abandonó los labios del Jet—Creo que tiré mal en esa última maniobra, Ratchet: Shockwave no siente la pierna derecha a partir de la articulación de la cadera.

Un diccionario de insultos fue su respuesta.

—Debo decir, jefe, que no lo había visto divertirse tanto en un entrenamiento desde Whirl: Esa era un ave demente…—Comentó al vuelo Roller, acercándose a donde Ratchet – entre maldiciones masculladas – realineaba la pierna de Shockwave bajo la cuidadosa mirada de Orión, quien insistió en que el procedimiento se llevara a cabo con el Senador aún en su regazo.

" _Apoyo moral"_ lo llamaba.

" _Suicidio asistido"_ sería más preciso, apenas los Outliers se enteraran de la cada vez menos platónica cercanía entre ese par…

Sus palabras fueron completamente ignoradas, con el médico ocupado y los dos protagonistas de la telenovela original de la estación de Enforcer de Rodion muy ocupados en uno de esos "momentos" cargados de una comunicación profunda y silenciosa a través de miradas y apretones de manos.

" _Oh, bueno…Pax tuvo una buena vida…"_


End file.
